Empire State of Mind  By GalbatorX
by Dagibsta
Summary: What if Galbatorix became a rapper during his free time? I took the lyrics from Empire State of Mind and changed them to fit in Alagaesia. Hilarious!


What if Galbatorix was actually a rapper in his spare time? I thought it would be pretty funny to see him rap Empire State of Mind, except with some of the lyrics changed around a little bit. I tried to keep most of the original lyrics intact though. Hope you like it as much as I did! It helps if you watch the music video alongside while you read the song. And as for the swearwords in the original lyrics, I changed those to certain names...

Disclaimer: Empire State of Mind belongs to Jay-Z and Alicia Keys, and the characters and names that have been changed belong to CP.

* * *

><p><strong>Empire State Of Mind<strong>

By Galbator-X

Yeah I'm out that Gilead.

Now I'm down in Dras-Leona.

Right next to Morzan

But I'll be hood forever

I'm the new Vrael

And since I made it here

I can make it anywhere

(Yeah they love me everywhere)

I used to cop in Vroengard

All of my Forsworn (Hey yo)

Right there off of Doru Areaba

Brought me back to that Utgard

Took it to my stash spot

In the Vault of Souls

Catch me in the dungeon, beatin' up on Murtagh

Cruising down my throne room

Pitch black dragon

Flying so slow

But elves are from Alalea!

Me I'm out that Ilirea

Home of that boy Oromis

now I live in the Empire

and I brought my boys with me

Say what up to Mo-mo

Still sipping Faelnirv

Sitting courtside

Dragons and Riders give me Eldunari,

Urgal, I be Spiked out

I could trip out Evandar

...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM...

Uru'baen!

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,

There's nothing you can't do,

Now you're in Uru'baen!

These streets will make you feel brand new,

seithr oil will inspire you,

Let's hear it for Uru'baen, Uru'baen, Uru'baen!

I made you hot, Durza,

Catch me at the X with Kialandi at a Dragon fight,

Urgal, I made them dragons less famous than a dragonfly,

you should know I bleed Black, but I ain't a traitor tho,

but I got a gang of magicians walking with my clique though,

welcome to the black city,

corners where we finding true names,

home of the Empire,

Empire flag, Empire soldier, holla back,

for foreigners it ain't fitted act like they forgot how to act,

10k Varden out there and they're naked,

city it's a pity half of y'all won't make it,

me I gotta have my swords and Rhunon got 'em made,

If Nasuada's payin Eragon, I'm paying Murtagh,

3 dragon eggs,

3 more slaves,

Agaeti Blodhren party, rest in peace Jarnunvosk,

Black hand, long live the Black Tower,

long live the king yo,

I'm from the Empire State thats…

In Uru'baen!

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,

There's nothing you can't do,

Now you're in Uru'baen!

These streets will make you feel brand new,

seithr oil will inspire you,

Let's hear it for Uru'baen, Uru'baen, Uru'baen!

Welcome to the bright lights..

Lights is blinding,

I need his true name,

So I can dominate quick,

the Burning Plains is blind with casualties,

who sip the poison casually, then gradually become worse,

All from that Angela the witch,

Eragon caught up in Helgrind,

now you're on my list,

and in Dras-Leona can't catch him,

My Razaac killed Brom tho,

the city of sin that used to be Ilirea.

good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them,

Arya took a trip to Durza and now she got her bust out,

everybody ride her, just like a dragon,

Hail Guntera to the city your a magician,

and Helzvog can't save you

life starts when the Varden ends,

came here for power, graduated to the high life,

assassins, Riders, addicted to the limelight,

King Galby got you feeling like a champion,

the city never sleeps better slip you a Tunivor's nectar!

Uru'baen!

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,

There's nothing you can't do,

Now you're in Uru'baen!

These streets will make you feel brand new,

seithr oil will inspire you,

Let's hear it for Uru'baen, Uru'baen, Uru'baen!

One hand in the air for the big city,

Dragon egg, Riders' swords all looking pretty,

no place in Alagaesia that can compare,

Put your swords in the air, everybody say yeaaahh

come on, come,

yeah,

Uru'baen!

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,

There's nothing you can't do,

Now you're in Uru'baen!

These streets will make you feel brand new,

seithr oil will inspire you,

Let's hear it for Uru'baen, Uru'baen, Uru'baen


End file.
